Cierre
by Jesytypes
Summary: "¡Debería odiarte!" Se acercó de una zancada y lo envolvió en brazos, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del ojiazul. "Te amo, Chris." Sollozaba. "Necesitaba sacar esto…"


"Me ha alegrado mucho verte, estaba preocupada por esa _llamada_."

La chica se encogió entre hombros ante la preocupación de su amiga. "_Estoy_—"

Abbie solo sonrió. "Inglaterra ha sido de maravilla." Cambió simplemente de tema, no era necesario hablar de viejas heridas. Sabía que su amiga estaría bien.

Antes de poder decir algo más, su vuelo estaría por despegar pronto por lo que los pasajeros tenían que dirigirse a la zona de abordaje.

"Llego mi hora." La castaña soltó una risita y envolviéndola rápidamente en otro abrazo. "Adiós, nos veremos _pronto_."

La chica sonrió en el abrazo. "En la _graduación_."

**. . .**

Esa noche estaba de vuelta en _Mint_,no sabía el motivo exacto pero tenía la idea. Estaba sentada en la barra del bar, frente a ella tres vasos _Riedel_ completamente vacíos.

"Cantinero." Arrastró la última silaba y soltó una risita que fue cubierta por su mano. "Quiero otro, por favor."

El rubio alzó una ceja y mirando a la chica le preparó otro. "Creo que es suficiente, ¿muy nerviosa?"

"¿Porqué?"

"¿Esperando una cita? Te recuerdo con una amiga."

"_Oh_." La chica desvió la mirada ahora hacia su vaso. "No," Dando otro trago, causándole un escalofrió en su garganta. "Estoy soltera."

El castaño sonrió. "Salgo en treinta minutos, ¿quieres salir?"

Sintió su corazón encogerse ante la pregunta, _¿era tan pronto para salir de nuevo?_ "Claro." Finalmente miró con atención al cantinero, cabello corto de los lados color castaño claro, casi rubio. Ojos color café oscuro que parecían dos orbes negras de no ser por las luces palpitantes del bar, un par de cejas pobladas y oscuras sobre sus ojos. Casi podía sentir su corazón salirse del pecho.

**. . .**

"Vamos a mi departamento."

"Guía el camino." Un brazo rodeo su cintura acercándola hacia su costado. "¿No tienes frio?"

"_Estoy bien_—"

"Carter."

"_Emily_."

**. . .**

El viaje del bar hasta el departamento de la chica había sido relativamente tranquilo, lo que calmaba un poco su respiración y su corazón. El interior del auto de Carter había sido bombardeado de preguntas básicas, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué te trajo aquí? ¿Extrañas a tus amigos?

_Estados Unidos._

_Oportunidad de trabajo._

_Si y mucho._

La historia de Carter era aún más simple, cantinero y DJ en su tiempo libre. "Me gustaría salir y conocer el mundo, tal vez en un crucero." Carcajeo al último.

Una vez adentro la chica cerró la puerta tras su espalda. "Puedes poner tu chaqueta _ahí_." Se relamió el labio inferior un par de veces, no sabía cómo continuar.

Carter soltó una risa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. "¿Estas bien?"

"_Lo estaré_."

En un par de zancadas Carter llego hasta la chica, inclinándose hacia ella, sus labios a punto de rozar pudiendo jurar que podía saborear el Whiskey de la chica "_Bien_."

Parándose sobre sus puntas cerró la distancia que los separaba. Sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer al sentir los brazos de Carter rodeándole la cintura acercándola más hacia él. La chica tenía sus manos en la cabellera castaña, hundiendo sus dedos.

_Muy cortó_. Pensó la chica, sintiendo un frio en el pecho. _Chris_…

_¡Él te olvido! Fue muy fácil para el deshacerse de ti. Está pasándola mejor sin ti._

Frunciendo el ceño la chica acerco más a Carter contra ella, besando con más urgencia.

Sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa para luego recorrer su mandíbula hasta su cuello con besos húmedos. "¿Dónde está tu cuarto?" Ronroneo la última palabra.

"Fondo del pasillo…" Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. "_Vamos_. _Vamos_—"

Sus manos se deslizaron desde su cintura hasta sus muslos, tomándola firmemente para luego cargarla haciéndola apretar su agarre en su cintura con sus piernas. Carter soltó un gemido al sentir el contacto.

Una vez en la habitación de la chica, Carter la dejo en el pie de la cama para luego quitarse su camisa. Emily no perdió el tiempo y lanzó su blusa al suelo junto con su sujetador.

"Me gusta el _rojo_."

_Chris_.

La chica sacudió su cabeza para evitar más recuerdos. "Esto te va a gustar más." Y tirando de su brazo cambio posiciones, ahora Carter sentado al pie de la cama y Emily frente a él, se inclinó para volver a besarlo mientras que sus manos se deslizaban hasta la cremallera de su pantalón.

Sonriendo nuevamente en el beso Carter la estrechó más hacia él, tocando la piel desnuda, desde la cintura hacia arriba lentamente hasta llegar a los senos de Emily. La chica soltó un suspiro ante el contacto de su pulgar rozando contra su pezón.

"_Oh_."

Tomando la erección de Carter la chica lo removió de su ropa, descubriéndolo por completo y acariciándolo desde la base hasta la punta.

"_Mmm_," Carter la miró a los ojos con pupilas dilatadas dándole más confianza y relamiéndose los labios un par de veces la chica se arrodillo y envolviendo su erección en el interior de su boca comenzó a succionar y acariciarlo desde la base hasta abajo.

"Te ves tan bien,_ quiero_—" Descubriéndole la cabellera de la cara.

"¿_Que_?" La chica logró articular, haciéndolo soltar un gemido por las vibraciones que ocasionaba su garganta.

"_Ven aquí_."

Finalmente soltándolo se levantó del suelo para luego sentarse en el regazo de Carter, sintiendo su erección a través de su pantalón corto.

"¿_Cómo lo quieres_?"

"Muy duro." Tras sus palabras la chica fue tomaba de la cintura para luego estar recostada sobre la cama.

Soltando un largo suspiro la chica alzó sus caderas para poder remover su pantalón y ropa interior, mientras que Carter buscaba un condón de su bolsillo.

"_Vamos. Vamos_." Gimió la última palabra al sentir la aproximación de Carter y envolviéndolo con sus piernas para acercarlo más hacia ella.

**. . .**

La luz atravesando las cortinas finalmente despertó a la chica. Su cabeza la mataba por los tragos de anoche. Froto sus manos contra sus ojos hasta tener la visión llena de colores, soltando un bostezo. Miró a su lado, la cama normalmente vacía y fría. Carter se había marchado hace unas horas. Se sentó en la cama y observó en su mesita un vaso con agua y aspirinas, Emily sonrió y tomó un par para luego prepararse e ir a clases.

**. . .**

Severas horas más tarde Emily caminaba de vuelta hacia su departamento, su espalda la mataba por las actividades de anoche, pero era una suerte que el clima frio le permitiera poder cubrir sus marcas de _besos_ con bufandas. La chica se frotó ambas manos y suspiró varias veces en ellas para darse un poco de calor. En el bolsillo de su pantalón sintió su teléfono celular vibrar contra su piel. Rodó los ojos y tomó el teléfono para revisar los mensajes.

"_Huh, _¿Qué es esto? Un mensaje de Gabriela." Su curiosidad le invadió los pensamientos y la obligo a caminar más deprisa hacia su departamento. Donde una vez adentro pudo abrir el mensaje con más seguridad y comodidad sobre su sillón.

_Emily… Sé que te sientes mal por haber perdido el diario de mi padre, así que creí que enviándote una copia de una carta que encontré mientras limpiaba. Está dirigida a mí… Aparentemente la escribió mientras mi mamá estaba embarazada. Espero que esto pueda darte un cierre sobre esta parte en particular en su historia._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a leer…

_No puedo creerlo… Creí que nunca sabría el final. _Acomodándose en el sillón se hundió en la historia del mundo de Enrique Vásquez.

**. . .**

_Wow… Espero que sepan lo afortunados que fueron. _Una sonrisita se formó en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en más unos toques fuertes y urgentes a su puerta la distrajeron. La chica frunció el ceño extrañado y se levantó.

Abrió la puerta. "¿Quién..?" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su respiración se cortó. "Hey…" Su garganta se secó. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tenía que verte." Chris se encontraba frente a ella. "¿Puedo pasar?"

Luego de unos segundos de vacilación la chica se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al ojiazul.

"Te amo Emily y cometí un horrible error." Sintió su mirada recorrerla de arriba abajo y detenerse a ver su cuello, haciendo que su expresión cayera más. "Sé que acordamos que tomar nuestro propio camino era lo mejor para nosotros, que necesitábamos seguir nuestros propios sueños, pero…" Respiro hondo, evitando que lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. "Mis sueños son nada sin ti." Soltó un suspiro. "El entrenamiento comenzó, pero no me emociona. Cuando pienso en jugar mi primer juego profesional… Me siento débil ido. El fútbol es algo importante en mi vida… Pero también tú lo eres. Sin ti, todo se siente vacío." Se acercó unos pasos a la chica. "Te amo, Emily. Te amo y te extraño. Por favor acéptame de vuelta."

"Oh Chris… No es tan simple. Sin importar nuestros sentimientos, ambos sabemos que queremos cosas diferentes en la vida."

"Eso no significa que no podamos estar juntos." En sus ojos ahora había un brillo, acercándose más tomó la mano de la chica en las suyas con mucho cuidado.

_Tan cálido, tan fuerte y seguro…_

"¿Sabes cuál fue mi peor error del año? Nunca sentarme y hablar contigo sobre nuestros planes después de graduación. Cada vez que lo mencionabas lo hacía a un lado. Pensaba _nos amamos mucho. Todo se resolverá a su manera._ Pero así no es cómo funciona el amor."

"¿Qué es lo que dices?"

"Digo que tenemos un futuro del que hablar ahora. Estoy listo para escuchar esta vez. Sin importar que es lo que el futuro nos depare. Quiero que lo enfrentemos juntos. Te quiero en mi vida, Emily. Más que a nada ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad?" Su mano apretó con un poco más de fuerza y seguridad contra la suya, su pulgar haciendo círculos en su palma. "A menos que exista alguien más…"

La chica negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Ese no es el caso." Luego tomó una bocanada de aire y retrocedió un paso, soltando el amarre de Chris en su mano. "Es por eso que rompimos la última vez _Chris_, no creo que puedas aprender a tomarme en cuenta ¿Recuerdas lo que paso cuando eras presidente de la escuela y capitán del equipo? ¿Dónde quede yo? Siempre te apoye y tú no pudiste apoyar a nuestros amigos… Este es el mismo discurso de aquella vez, ya no puedo más."

Con cada palabra podía ver como Chris se encogía entre hombros. "Emily…"

"Estabas dispuesto a no tomar en cuenta mis sueños, yo también he trabajado duro por ellos." Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"Emily, lo siento."

"¡Debería odiarte!" Se acercó de una zancada y lo envolvió en brazos, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del ojiazul. "_Te amo_, Chris." Sollozaba. "Necesitaba sacar esto…"

"Lo siento. Lo siento. Te amo." Un brazo envolviéndole los hombros y la otra mano acariciando la cabellera de la chica. "Vamos a cambiar para mejor. Lo sé."

La chica solo asintió. "Me siento ligera." Sacó una risita y se inclinó para ver la expresión de Chris. "Te extrañé."


End file.
